innistradmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Philemon Leeson IV Journal
Duke Philemon Leeson IV, retired High Inquisitor of Gavony and head of historical studies at Avacyn's Cathedral has gone missing. In an effort to locate his whereabouts and uncover his progress in finding the location of St. Augistine Traft's tomb, the current Lunarch Mikaeus, atrusted you to Leeson's last known journal entries: May 14th, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "Again, the church has approved another expansion of Thraben's outer wall. So many are flocking here. The refugees who seek shelter within these walls tell stories that make these old bones ache. Whole families slaughtered by undead hordes... How I wish I were young again! I would send those rot-bags to hell. My research might be just as effective as my sword once was." May 21st, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "Finally! We've been given the authority to start our excavation of the ruins. My team and I were eager to leave Thraben. Political tension and the refugee crisis felt stifling compared to Hanweir's open-air markets and peaceful, lackadaisical denizens. The River Kirch somehow seems more lazy as well here." September 2nd, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "Last night while we were on site, the village endured a terrible encounter with the Montblanc howlpack from Estwald. The Cathar garrison here has suffered heavy losses. Whole patrols have been slaughtered as the power of Avacyn's wards wane. We could see the fires from our camp. Some said they could hear the screams... Morale is terribly weak. My resolve is ever stronger. This discovery could give hope back to the hearts of all of us." Later that evening... "Avacyn bless these poor souls that they are not accursed." September 30th, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "After several disappointing weeks, we've finally found something to get excited about! What we believe to be St. Augustine Traft's birthplace is confirmed! Relics that match our records have been found and dated. Leather-making tools befitting a design I'm unfamiliar with have also been found. Still, questions are abundant as ever. I need to do some research if this discovery is to lead us on." October 9th, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "We are to head across the Moorland to Wittal. I'm running out of options. There, a master leatherworker takes his home and he agreed to see us by raven." November 18th, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "The Moorland is a bleak and desolate place. By day we walk the mist soaked Earth, searching the fog for signs of settlement. We have been hearing more and more unhallowed as we sweep the heath. When I can sleep at all, I do with my sword clutched with cold iron fists. Laughable though, the infirmities of old age could do little against such horrors. Thank Avacyn and Her Lunarch for our Inquisitor, Trinar. His eyes are hard as slate and we all owe our lives to him." November 22nd, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "Aldus and several of the patrol were horribly withered by a deathmage's magic yesterday before Trinar could strike him dead. Rumors amongst my team speak of his still animated head following us in the mists..." November 30th, Year of Goldnight, 1149 "Out of the Moorlands and I'll never look back! We've lost valuable people and friends traversing those accursed hills. I'm beginning to fear my quest is too grave a task to ask of them." UNDATED ENTRY "No, we need this discovery to light humanity's path to the future. Innistrad has become a dark place indeed if we cannot hope. I will not give up." UNDATED ENTRY "Greggory Kirchgard, the leathersmith has been enlightening to say the least. I had no idea these tools found in the ruins of St. Traft's home are period pieces from Stensia! Was Traft there to fight demons as well? Did he have another homeplace unrecorded in Thraben's records? Kirchgard directed us to his apprentice who lives in the human village of Shadowgrange in Stensia. I feel like we've been given another blessing by Avacyn herself! What if Traft lived out his last years on Geier's Reach? Blessed sleep be praised! Please forgive our tomb hunting, St. Traft. We have need of you yet in these dark days."